


Science Experiments

by wogwoman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being an Idiot, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Intruloceit, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Post-Episode: Crofters - The MUSICAL!, Science Experiments, Secrets, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wogwoman/pseuds/wogwoman
Summary: When Logan starts doing chaotic Science Experiments and games with the Dark Sides, he begins to fall in love with them. But the Light Side could never know...Or understand.(Again I'm new to AO3 please be nice with the plot and grammer/formatting)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So formatting is really stupid in this, (new to AO3). So things that should be itallics are not so I'm sorry :(

Logan had noticed the tense energy of the other Light Sides. He may not have been open for emotions, but he could tell when the others were upset. It was quite obvious what had them so tense, even if they tried to hide it:  
The Dark Sides.  
Both of them had revealed themselves to Thomas, which made everyone nervous. The Dark Sides would pop up a lot more now that Thomas knew about them, and it was making all the Light Sides incredibly on edge.  
Well, almost all the Light Sides.

Logan/Logic wasn’t too bothered. After all, in the end they were all Sides. No one could get rid of another, they were all important. Logan kind of just, felt with it. He didn’t avoid the Dark Sides like the others, nor did he talk bad about them behind their backs. He was a respectful side.

_____________

Logan sat in his room, going over some paperwork. Thomas had a big interview coming up. He had been asked by a TV station to come in and talk about his YouTube experience! While Roman was busy fantasizing about the fame, Virgil worrying about messing up on live TV, and Patton thinking about the best way to thank the TV station, Logan was the only one actually preparing!  
He was poking up comman interview questions and coming up with suitable answers to calm Virgil. Thinking about what to wear respectfully to keep Roman’s style in check. He left Patton’s work to Patton. Patton was a bit more responsible than the others.

Logan sighed and looked at his clock. It was Midnight. He had skipped Dinner, and he was starving. He tiredly got up from his desk and quietly walked to the kitchen.

…

Logan slowly walked to the kitchen, where he saw a small light on.

Thats odd, he thought. Who would be up at this hour? Besides me?

Logan turned the corner into the kitchen, and saw a Side in green eating his crofters.

“Hey Logan!” Remus giggled, jam on his cheek.  
“Remus!” Logan glared. “Thats my Crofters!”  
“Oh was it? I didn’t know!” Remus shrugged.  
“Its labeled ‘Logan’s Crofters’ right there.” Logan rolled his eyes.  
Remus looked at the big label. “So it is, who knew.”  
“You knew! You stole my jam! Now give it here-“

Logan reached fore the jam, but Remus swiped it away.  
“Remus, give me my Crofters.” Logan demanded.  
“Your gonna have to catch me first!” Remus giggled as he sped around the kitchen.

Logan chased him around in circles, until Remus tripped on a grove in the floor tile. He fell onto his back.  
“Remus, are you ok-“ Logan stupidly tripped over the same grove and landed on top of Remus.  
“Oh I’m ok now~” Remus smirked.  
“Just give me my jam.” Logan snatched the jam. He looked inside and it was all eaten. “What the- Remus!” Logan glared at the Dark Side.

Suddenly, Deceit/Janus rose up. 

“Remus are you stealing Logan’s Crofters again?” Deceit asked.  
“Again?!” Logan gasped. He glared at Remus. “This has happened before?!”  
“What can I say?” Remus shrugged. “Logan tastes good! Oh, I mean, Logan-Berry.”  
Logan blushed a little bit, but kept his stoic face.  
“Totally not Sorry about him Logan,” Deceit said. He turned to Remus. “No Deodorant for a week!”  
“WHAT?!” Remus pouted.

Logan almost felt bad, but then remembered his Crofters was stolen and smirked with satisfaction.  
“Come on Logan,” Deceit said as he pulled Remus with him.  
“What?” Logan asked.  
“You want your Crofters correct? We have some at our place.” Deceit said.

Logan didn’t know why he was following Deceit and Remus. They were Dark Sides! The others would be so angry if they found out he went to their house in the kindscape.  
Then again, this is crofters they were talking about.

Logan followed the two as they sank into the Dark Sides common room.

__________

Logan sat down on an old couch. The Dark Sides home was a virus very Dark, but also had very run down furniture. The couch was very comfy, however he sort of sank into it when he sat down.  
Meanwhile Deceit dug through their pantry.  
“What flavor of Crofters was it?” Deceit asked.  
“LoganBerry, the best Flavor!” Remus smirked.  
“I agree,” Deceit looked over and winked at Logan, and Logan blushed again.

What was this feeling? His heart was racing, his mind couldn’t think, was he getting sick?

“Well here you are,” Deceit handed him the Jar. “Remus, say you’re sorry for stealing Logan’s jam.”  
“Aw why? I’m not sorry!” Remus grinned. “Stealing the Jar meant more time with Logan! Isn’t that worth it?”

Logan blushed heavily this time, and he looked slightly flustered. Remus liked spending time with him?

“While I am too glad we got to spend time with Logan,” Deceit chuckled. “You still stole. Now say you’re not sorry.”

Wait, Deceit wanted to spend time with Logan too?! Logan felt incredibly flustered now.

“Fine Fine, sorry teach!” Remus groaned.  
“You are forgiven,” Logan kept his composure.

The three sat in silence for a few moments.  
“So…” Deceit blushed a little. “Do you think you’ll be heading back soon…?”  
“Oh I’m sorry, am I intruding?” Logan asked.  
“No! No! I just meant, the Light Sides are probably worried. They’d hate to see you with one of us.”  
“We’re all Sides here, no need for Dark or Light labels.” Logan said. “And I suppose I should be getting back.” Logan stood.  
“Well come back anytime Logie!” Remus winked. “We have all the Crofter’s you’d ever need!”  
“Don’t tempt me,” Logan chuckled as he sunk out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I figured out Itallics

Logan sat with the Light Sides the next morning for breakfast. He kept zoning out a few times, after all he was up past Midnight.   
“Logan are you alright?” Patton asked.  
“Hm?” Logan looked up. “What?”  
“He asked if you’re alright,” Virgil repeated.  
“Oh, yes I am fine.” Logan said.  
“You seem tired my friend,” Roman asked. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I slept well,” Logan eyes slightly drooped.  
“I don’t belive you,” Roman glared. “You look exhausted!”

“Well I’ll admit, I did go to bed later than usual.” Logan said.  
“When did you go to bed?” Patton asked.  
“A bit after midnight I believe.”  
“What?! Why were you up so late?!”  
“I was-“

_No! You can’t tell them where you were!_

_Why not?_

_Because, they don’t like the others! They may keep you away from them!! You can’t tell them you were with them!_

_Oh...that does make sense... ___

__“Logan?” Patton called.  
“Hm?”  
“I asked why you stayed up so late?”  
“Oh. Well I was just working really hard for the interview.” Logan lied.  
“Aw Logan!” Patton smiled. “We’re so great full how hard you work, but remember to care for yourself too, ok?”  
“Yes Patton, I will.”_ _

__________ _

__

__Logan walked into his room. He looked over at his desk. He really needed to actually get the work for the interview done. He sat down at his desk and began to work.  
He wrote down what it’s like to be a Youtuber and what it requires. He’d have to give it to Patton and Roman later so they could spice it up with some of the excitements of it.  
Logan sighed as he put down his pencil. He had worked for around 3 hours, and decided to be done with his work for the day._ _

__He set aside his work papers and looked at his ‘Fun’ papers. These included personal things, like experiments he wanted to do and questions he wanted to research.  
He really wanted to try this experiment with Crofters, and about how much you could fit into one pie without it exploding.   
However, if he were to even dare try that the kitchen would be ruined, and no one would even be interested in doing his crazy experiment-_ _

__Wait. Crazy? Well then, there might be one person interest…_ _

__…_ _

__Logan sunk down into the Dark Sides home.  
Remus spit out his drink when he saw Logan.  
“Wh-What are you doing here?!” He gasped.   
Logan held up a jar of Crofters. _ _

__“You wanna do an experiment?”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I FIGURED OUT ITALLICS!!!

The pie had been stuffed to the brim with Crofters. Remus has to use his creativity powers to put an infinite amount of crofters inside. They carefully put it in the oven and set it to high heat.  
“Never expected you of all people to want to do this,” Remus chuckled.  
“What can I say, I’m curious,” Logan smiled slightly.

“Remus what are you- Logan?!” Deceit walked in suddenly.  
“Hey Deceit!” Remus smiled.  
The two started talking, Deceit asking what Logan was doing in their home.  
Remus was about to answer when Logan drew his attention to the oven, which was shaking.  
“GET DOWN!” Logan shouted.

Deceit and Remus hit the deck just as the pie and oven exploded. Crofters jam covered the the kitchen like a fresh coat of paint.   
Remus and Logan stood up.  
“That was awesome!!” They said in unison. They high fived.

Logan was astounded. There’s was so much jam! And it only took a few minutes! And even the oven explaoded!!  
“Logan are you ok?!” Deceit asked.  
Logan looked down, and noticed he was glitching.  
“Oh! Sorry!” Logan said quickly. “I do that when I get excited!” He was smiling widely. 

Deceit and Remus were blushing. Logan’s smile was beautiful.

“Well, we better clean this up,” Deceit sighed.  
“No need!” Remus snapped his fingers, and most of the jam had vanished, leaving only one large stain on the sink. “Most of it was my power anyway.”  
“Still, the sink is a mess.”  
“I’ll help,” Logan chuckled, as he grabbed a sponge.

…

The three sat down on the couch, laughing.  
“I can’t believe the oven exploded!” Remus laughed. “That was so cool!”  
“Yeah,” Deceit smiled softly. “It actually kinda was. How did Remus convince you to go along with that Logan?”  
Logan chuckled awkwardly. “It was, actually my idea..!”  
“Really? Deceit laughed. “Your more chaotic than I thought!”  
“What can I say, curiosity gets the better of me.”

“But why did you come here? Surely your other Light Side’s would’ve loved to do this with you?” Deceit asked.  
“Not really,” Logan said sadly. “Patton is a clean freak and Roman sees all these things as a waist of time. And I doubt Virgil would be interested.”  
“Well I had a ton of fun!” Remus smiled. “Feel free to come back any time you wanna do another experiment!”  
“I think I will!”

All three of them blushed together.

_________________

Logan rose back in his room. He put the notes from his experiences in a folder and filed them away. He sighed ion content.  
That was the most fun he’s ever had doing something he wanted to do! Don’t get him wrong, he’s had fun before! But never doing something of his choosing. It was always playing a board game for Patton, watching a Disney movie for Roman, or drawing for Virgil. He always wanted to do one of his experiments with the other Lights, but he knew they wouldn’t agree. 

“Logan! Dinner is ready!” Patton called from downstairs.

…

Logan walked down the stairs and into the dining room.  
Everyone turned to him, and their faces shifted into shock and confusion.  
Patton dropped his plate, and Logan quickl;y caught it.  
“Patton be careful!” Logan said.   
Patton just looked at him, confused.   
“What is it?” Logan asked.  
“Logan, have you looked in the mirror?” Roman asked.  
Logan rolled his eyes. “Roman don’t be silly-“  
“No seriously, have you?” Virgil pointed to Logan’s clothes. 

Logan looked down, and realized he was still covered in Crofters Jam from the explosion. He had forgetting to clean up.  
“Oh my,” Logan blushed. “I hadn’t realized I didn’t change yet.”  
“Logan I had no idea you were that messy with Crofters!” Roman are gasped while he chuckled.  
“I’m not messy! It...Its a long story.” Logan said as he went back up to change.

He came back down in a clean shirt and began to eat.  
“So how was everyone’s day?” Patton smiled.  
“Wonderful!” Roman grinned. “I defeated the Dragon Witch in a duel over in the imagination! It was EPIC!”  
“Thats exciting!” Patton clapped his hands. “Virgil?”  
“Well, Um.. I was working on preparing for the interview. Logan did a good job with making practice questions.”  
“Thanks you Virgil,” Logan nodded.

“So Logan, how was your day?” Patton asked.  
“It was adequate,” Logan said as he continued to eat.  
“Thats it?” Patton asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Logan, you came down covered in crofters! Obviously you did something today!”  
“Honestly Patton, its nothing that could worry or concern you,” Logan said respectfully. “I doubt you’d want to know anyway.”  
“Well fine,” Patton sighed. 

“Relax Patton,” Virgil said. “Logan just doesn’t want to admit he can’t use a spoon!”  
“Falsehood!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more recent fic than the last one I posted from Wattpad so I'm happy with the longer chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is sad and Remus cheers him up :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick note about this book that might make it confusing:
> 
> Deceit lies saying things like "I DONT love you back" and such. But I cant spot enough of the lies to itallics. So I'm sorry if ya'll get confused

The interview ended up going very well! Thanks to Logan’s preparations, Virgil was calm throughout the show. Roman and Patton had a blast helping Thomas answer questions and overall they all thought it went super well!

“Guys that went so well!” Thomas cheered.

“Roman my outfit looked awesome!” Thomas smiled.  
Roman puffed out his chest with pride.  
“Virgil your stayed so calm, I’m super proud of you!”  
Virgil blushed.  
“Patton I really feel like we got to express whats awesome about being a Youtuber, thank you!”  
“Aw kiddo!” Patton smiled.

Logan waited for his praise, but it never came. Logan looked down sadly. He had worked really hard to prepare and helped the others do the same! Where was his compliment?  
Logan was about to sadly sink out when-

“But what if the TV studio exploded while you were there?!” Remus had appeared sitting on the TV.  
“Remus?!” The others gasped.   
Logan stayed silent, but offered a wave.   
Remus waved back.

“What are you doing here?” Patton asked.  
“What? I saw the interview and I just was thinking what would happen if the Host had a heart attack-“  
“Enough of that Remus!” Roman scolded. “We don’t need that right now!”  
“Fine! Fine!” Remus shrugged. 

Remus turned to Logan.  
“Hey Logan?” Remus smirked.  
“Yes Remus?” Logan asked.  
“The Oven Exploded!” Remus recited the inside joke.

Logan tried to hold it he really did! But he laughed. He laughed really hard. Remembering the explosion, the smiles, the good times, it felt great.

The others just looked confused. “The oven exploded”? What was that supposed to mean? And why did Logan laugh at it? Logan never laughs!!

“Thanks Remus,” Logan smiled softly. “I needed that.”  
“Of course buddy!” Remus smiled sincerely.   
“Now get on outta here, I imagine everyone is pretty on edge.” He gestured around to the other sides and Thomas. Honestly he could care less, he acted as if they weren’t there.  
“Alrighty, see ya!” Remus waved and sunk out. 

It was silent for a moment. Everyone stared at Logan in shock.  
“....What?” Logan asked, honestly confused.  
“Y-You laughed!” Roman gasped. “You never laugh!”  
“Excuse you, I have some sense of humor.” Logan crossed his arms.  
“Humor? ‘The oven exploded’ is humor?” Virgil asked. “What does that even mean?”  
“Its an inside joke, doesn’t matter.” Logan waved him off.  
“An Inside Joke?” Patton asked. “When would you have had the time with him to make an inside joke?”  
“Really everyone, it does not matter!” Logan was getting irritated. 

He couldn’t let them know what was going on, but he didn’t want to keep lying to their face. He needed a way out of this-

“Guys calm down!” Thomas said. “If Logan says it doesn’t matter, I believe him.”  
Logan smiled softly. That meant a lot too him.  
“Thank you Thomas,” Logan nodded. “I will take my leave now,” he sunk out.

____________

Logan rose back up in his room.  
That was close. But worth it! He really needed some cheering up and Remus had provided it.

“Logan,”

Logan turned around and saw Deceit and a guilty looking Remus.  
“Hello Deceit, hello Remus,” Logan smiled softly. “May I help you?”  
Deceit looked at Remus. “Say it.” He commanded.  
Remus sighed. “Sorry I almost got you in trouble Logan.”  
“What?”  
“I showed up and mentioned our joke. I’m sure the others probably yelled at you for even talking to me.”  
“N-No!” Logan said. “You don’t have to be sorry!”  
“What?” Deceit and Remus looked up at him.  
“Before you showed up, I was actually quite upset. I was being ignored and it didn;t feel ideal. But when you showed up, and made me laugh….I needed it. Thank you Remus.”  
“Thanks goodness,” Deceit sighed. “I was worried he had gotten you in trouble.”  
“Well sure I was interrogated a bit, but Thomas let me off the hook. Don’t worry, our secret isn’t out.”

Deceit smirked. He sauntered up to Logan and took his hand.   
“Secret huh?” He kissed Logan;s hand, and Logan blushed. “Who knew you were such a liar. I like it.”  
Logan didn’t even object to the liar bit. Deceit had kissed his hand!!  
“Yeah!” Remus smiled, ruining the moment yet somehow also making it better. “Your sexy when you lie!”  
Deceit rolled his eyes and Logan blushed even harder.

“Well we’ll take our leave,” Deceit said.  
“W-Wait!” Logan called out.  
The other two turned around.  
“I...Uh..” Logan wanted them to stay. He wanted to spend more time with them. But what excuse does he use?!

“Yes Logan?” Deceit asked.  
“Do you...Wanna um.. do you want some crofters before you go?” Logan asked.

Thats so dumb, Logan mentally facepalmed.

“Is that an excuse for us to stay longer?” Remus winked.  
“It is,” Deceit said.  
“Wh-What? No its not!”  
“Logan. I’m Deceit.” Deceit deadpanned and Logan blushed.

Logan blushed and hid in his hands.  
“Relax Logan!” Remus put an arm around the Logical Side. “We’d be happy to stay!”  
“Indeed,” Deceit smiled. “We would love to stay with you. And thats no lie”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is mean :(

“Wait Wait Wait, you did WHAT?!” Remus could barley control his laughter.  
“I..” Logan was also struggling not to laugh. “I accidentally smacked Roman and couldn’t decide between ‘Are frickin you ok’ or ‘I’m so sorry!’ So I said ‘Are you frickin Sorry?!’..!”  
Deceit fell over laughing. “You are a mess!”  
“I know! I know!” Logan chuckled. “I don’t know what came over me..!”

The laughing died down and they all sighed in content.

“This hasn’t been wonderful Logan,” Deceit smiled softly.  
“Thank you,” Logan said, I’ve had a wonderful time too. “However Dinner is soon, and I don’t wish to be caught.”  
“Thats alright,” Remus smiled.   
Deceit said standing up. “We’ll take our leave now.”  
“See ya later!” Remus giggled.

But before the two sunk out, they each gave Logan a kiss on his cheeks!   
Logan blushed heavily as the realization came to him:

Logan was in love with Thomas’s Dark Sides.

He was in love with them! Their kind smiles, their laughter, all the fun things they would do together, they listened to him- he couldn’t even begin to list what he loved about them!

“Logan! Dinner is ready!” Patton called from downstairs.  
“And you better not be covered in Crofters again!” Roman called too.

——————-

Logan came down, a soft smile on his lips. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Dark sides and hips much he loved them! 

“Logan you seem to be a in a good mood!” Patton smiled.  
“Hm?” Logan asked. “What makes you say that?”  
“Your smiling,” Virgil said.   
“And as much as we love to see it,” Roman said. “Its odd.”  
“Am I not allowed to smile?” Logan’s smile slowly left.

“No! No!” Patton reassured him. “Of course we want you to smile! Wish you’d do it more often-“  
“Get to the point.”  
“Its just new,” Patton said awkwardly. “Is there a reason your so...happy?”  
“Oh, its nothing.” Logan shrugged. “Just um, got some work done early. So I’m feeling accomplished.”  
“Oh that’s wonderful Logan!” Patton clapped his hands. “I’ll make a desert in celebration-“  
“You don’t have to-“  
“Too late already in the kitchen!”

…

Dinner went very well, and Logan was given a delicious Crofters filled cookie.  
“Thank you for Dinner and the cookie, Patton.” Logan said as he stood from the table.  
“Of course Kiddo!” Patton smiled. “Now, Movie night! Logan, do you want to chose tonight?”  
“I would, thank you.” Logan said.

Logan happily scrolled through the documentaries. He was really happy they were letting him chose! He almost never got to chose. But they just didn’t want to spoil his good mood.  
Logan’s eyes lit up when he saw the perfect documentary. He quickly pressed play.

“Octopus and sea snakes?” Roman asked.   
“Both are incredibly interesting,” Logan said.   
“Hey we good,” Roman said. “At least its not on land snakes like someone we know.”  
Virgil and Patton shivered.  
“Whats wrong with an on land snake?” Logan asked, fully aware of whom they were talking about.  
“Well you know! They’re tricky, creepy, evil-“  
Logan tossed Roman the remote. “I’m leaving to my room, I have work to do.”  
“Logan Wait!” Patton called out sadly.

…

Logan felt very irritated. Closer to anger. They don’t even know Deceit like he does! They don’t love him like he does.   
“I’d like to see how far I can throw that crown right off of Roman’s smug head…” Logan growled to himself.

“Ooooo!!! Another experiment! Lets find out!!” Remus appeared.  
“I wouldn’t like to join in on this one,” Deceit also appeared.  
Logan smiled in relief. He may have been exaggerating, but now he was curious. And what better way to cool off some figurative steam?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist in the imagination

“Are you sure we’re allowed in here?” Logan asked.

Remus as taken them all to the imagination, to really test the Crown of Creativity’s limits.

“Well we’re allowed in this part,” Remus gestured to the dim and dark area around them. “But if we wanna get the crown, we have to cross into Roman’s Domain.”  
“Stealth Mission, niccccce.” Deceit hissed.  
“Wait, we’re stealing? From Roman?” Logan backed away. “What if he catches us?”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble.” Deceit said.  
“But...but this was my idea-“  
“So? Logan we care about you and your interests! We’d do anything to help you presume them!” Remus smiled.

Logan blushed, but felt filled with happiness.

They saw in the distance Roman’s castle, surrounded by peacocks.  
“What the- PEACOCKS?!” Logan gasped.  
“Roman tends to be over the top.” Remus rolled his eyes.

_______________

The three of them snuck through Roman’s castle. It had red velvet everything, and tapestries of him defeating the ‘dragon witch’ and...Remus?  
“Remus, whats this?” Logan pointed to the tapestrie.

Remus looked at it and angered. He clenched his spiked mallet harder.   
“Roman thinks he’s such a hero!” Remus growled. “He forgets we’re both creativity!!” Remus swings at the tapestry, tearing it to pieces. 

Logan looked at Remus sadly. He wasn’t even upset about the tapestry. How could Roman depict his own brother like this? A villain?

“Hey guys I found it!” Deceit said, as they entered a large hall.

…

At the end of the hall was a petistal, where Roman’s crown rested.   
“I can’t wait to throw that.” Logan said.   
“Really?” Deceit smirked. “Someone a bit peeved at Roman?”  
“How could I not be? He depicts his own brother as an evil being, hates you Deceit for no logical reason he doesn’t loved you guys I I do-“

Logan stopped. He had just blurted out he loved them. How could he have been so stupid?!

The other two looked at Logan in shock. They blushed heavily.   
“Logan...Logan is that true?” Deceit asked.  
“Do you love us?” Remus asked, hope in his eyes.  
“I-“

“REMUS! I KNOW YOU’RE HERE! COME OUT!!”

“Shit! Roman knows I’m here!” Remus said. “Quick! Get out of here you two!”  
Deceit nodded and grabbed Logan.  
“W-Wait! Remus! What are you going to-“ Logan didn’t get to finish, as Deceit and him jumped out a window.

________

“Remus!” Roman growled.  
“Hey brother!” Remus chuckled. “How have you been?”  
“What are you doing in my domain? In my crown hall?”  
“Oh, I needed to borrow it!”   
“You mean steal it!”  
“No, borrow! Cause I was gonna give it back!”  
“Too bad, you’re not getting it. I also saw you ripped up one of my tapestries.”  
“I think I had every right to destroy that one.”  
“Nonsense-“  
“Deceit’s right you know, you are the evil twin!”

Roman’s eyes turned dark as he raised his sword. Remus blocked the blows with his Morning Star, but Roman definitely got a few hits.   
“BEGONE FOWL BEAST!” Roman yelled.  
“OK OK I’M LEAVING!!” Remus cried as he jumped out the window.

___________

“R-Remus!” Logan ran to Remus when he saw that the Side was wounded. “Are you ok?! What did Roman do-“  
“I’m fine,” Remus chuckled. “I...I didn’t get the crown. I’m sorry Logan-“  
“YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN A STUPID CROWN!” Logan yelled.  
Remus blushed.

“Logan,” Deceit made himself known. “About what you said…”  
“Is it true?” Remus asked.   
“...Yes. I am in love with you both.” Logan looked down sadly. “I am prepared to never speak to you again if that is what you wish-“

Logan was cut off by a kiss from Deceit.   
“We don’t love you too.” Deceit said.  
Remus shoved Deceita aside and kissed Logan too. “Damn right we do.”  
Logan smiled softly. 

They loved him...they loved him back!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿◠‿◠)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bathtub is hot...literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The three of them walked into the Dark Sides home. They were helping Remus walk as he was wounded, and they needed to heal him.  
“Lets get you cleaned up,” Logan said. “Your dirty from the blood-“  
“I can get dirtier~” Remus winked.  
“Don’t tempt me,” Logan said.  
Remus blushed.  
“I’ll go get bandages,” Deceit said. “You run a bath for Remus.”

_____________

Remus sat on the Toliet seat as Logan ran the bath.  
“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me,” Logan said.  
“Its no problem,” Remus chuckled. “I annoyed Roman, and got to confess my love to you. So I consider today a win!”  
Logan laughed. 

It was content silent for a moment as the bathtub filled with water.

“Like, what if the bathtub was on fire though?” Remus laughed.  
“I’ll admit, I can’t imagine a logical image of that.” Logan said. “Guess we’ll have to find out.”  
“Yes!!” Remus smiled happily.

Logan gathered lots of different bathroom items and falmeable things and poured it in the hot water.  
Remus hopped in, as the water began to smoke.  
“Enjoy your fire bath,” Logan chuckled.  
“What, your not gonna join me?” Remus asked.  
Logan blushed heavily. “I...I uh…”  
Remus wiggled his eyebrows. “Don’t you wanna know what its like to be in a bathtub on fire~”  
“Fine,” Logan caved. His curiosity getting the better of him.

Logan started to unbutton his shirt and belt.  
“Oooo I’m liking this…!” Remus smirked.   
Logan blushed as he entered the bath.

The bathtub was in flames now. Logan and Remus tried to focus on the science, but were so enamored with eachother.  
Not word could be spoken before they smashed their lips on to eachother. Water splashed as they smashed.

Suddenly the door opened and Deceit walked in with medical supplies.   
“Want to explain why the bathtub is on fire?” Deceit asked.  
“SCIENCE!” Remus and Logan smiled.  
“Fair enough,” Deceit turned to leave when Remus stopped him.

“Wait come join us!” Remus smiled.  
“I have to interest in an ignited Bathtub-“  
“I’m naked Deceit,” Logan smirked.  
Deceit stopped in his tracks. “Well I suppose I could stay for a little bit..”

Deceit walked to the tub. Logan softly grabbed Deceit’s shirt and removed it and pulled him into the tub. Deceit joined the pile of romance. Logan kissed Deceit intensely, and then merged over to Remus’s lips.  
They stayed intense for a while, until the water got cold.

“I love you Deceit, I love you Remus,” Logan sighed.  
“We love you too,” the Dark sides said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Splashed as they smashed" gets me every time LMAO


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chill Light Sides :)

Logan lay down on his bed. He rolled and giggled stupidly to himself. They loved him. They really loved him! He felt so happy! He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel, but this was an exception. The Dark sides loved him!!

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Logan quickly got to his desk to look like he was working.  
“Come in,” he tried to sound monotone, but the happiness leaked out.

“Hi Logie!” Patton smiled. “You’ve been in your room since last night, I was worried.”  
“No reason to be worried,” Logan nodded.  
“Well, if there’s no reason, you should say sorry to Roman for last night.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well, you snapped at him-“  
“Patton, he was speaking bad about Deceit. A fellow side. I don’t think I did anything wrong for walking away.”  
Patton sighed. “I suppose. Still- hey what are you doing?”

Logan looked down. He hadn’t noticed he’d been doodling hearts and squiggly lines on a peice of paper!  
“Logan you are in such a good mood!” Patton gasped. “I’m glad your finally showing your emotions, even if it is just a little bit!” Patton gave Logan a hug.   
“Uh, yes. Of course Patton.” Logan said.  
“Can I have the paper? I wanna put it on the fridge!”  
“Well I-“  
Patton stanched the paper. “Thank you!! Now c’mon! Imma make Crofters Pancakes tonight!”

_____________

Logan sat at the dining table as Patton made pancakes. He glanced at his doodle on the fridge. He didn’t see the big deal, it was just shapes.   
“Whats this?” Virgil pointed to the fridge. “Patton did you doodle these?”  
“Nope!” Patton smiled. “Logan did!”  
“Logan?” Virgil looked at the Logical side in disbelief. “Why?”  
“To be fair, I was unaware I was even doing it.” Logan shrugged  
“He was in a good mood!” Patton smiled. “I feel like that’s fridge worthy! And later, SCRAPBOOK WORTHY!”  
Logan groaned. “Patton it is truly not-“

Roman walked in and gasped.  
“LOGAN DREW IT?! ITS ADOORABLE!” He smiled. “This really cheers me up!”  
“Cheers you up?” Patton asked. “Did something happen kiddo?”  
“Remus invaded my realm of the imagination, in an evil attempt to steal my crown! He truly is horrid-“  
“Roman you’re not creativity.” Logan blurted out.  
“Wh-What…?”

“Roman you are half of creativity,” Logan said. “And I believe it is very rude of you to depict your own brother as evil. You are both important to Thomas, and you should treat eachother with more respect.”  
“You don’t know Remus like I do Logan,” Roman said. “He’s vile, he’s-“  
“Chose your next words, very carefully Roman. I am in a moderate mood. Do not change it to an angry one.”  
“Logan relax Kiddo,” Paton said. “You both have valid points, and those can be discussed another time. Right now, I made pancakes!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs to blow off some steam...Remus has an idea :)

Logan was beginning to really hate Roman. Roman had no open mind, and hated his lovers!  
Sure, Roman didn’t know they were Logan’s lovers. But that shouldn’t be an excuse! He should still respect them as fellow sides.  
Logan groaned angeryly which turned into sun angry cry. “I wanna KILL him!!”

Remus suddenly appeared.  
“While I don’t advise that,” Remus laughed. “You could kill me if you wanted!”  
“Wh-What?” Logan asked, confused.  
“As Sides we can’t die, so if you wanna get your anger out, go ahead and kill me!”  
“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Logan sighed. “That would be taking my anger out on you. I couldn’t-“

“Speaking of killing, I don’t have an idea.” Deceit appeared.  
“Yes?” Logan asked.  
“Remus here hasn’t gotten any killing action lately, and you seem like you need to blow off steam,” Deceit chuckled. “I prepose a killing game!”  
“A killing game?”  
“Each time we kill one another, we get a point. First to ten points wins.”  
“Yes!” Remus cheered. “That sounds like so much fun!”  
“What exactly are the rules?”  
“No attacking in the bathroom. And to add to the challenge, we can attack in front of the light sides.”

Logan was a bit nervous about that next part, but was too peeved at the moment to object.  
“Deal.” Logan smirked. “When do we start?”

_______________

Logan walked downstairs the next day for breakfast. He was on guard, knowing his boyfriends could strike at any time.  
He made his way downstairs, and saw Patton asleep at the counter.

“Patton, are you alright?” Logan asked, awaking him softly.  
“Hm? Oh, good morning Logan!” Patton yawned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep well…”  
“Oh dear, Patton I’m sorry.” Logan said. “You go rest, I will prepare breakfast.”  
“Thank you Logan,” patton smiled sweetly.

Logan began to makes eggs, when he felt a presence behind him. He stopped Deceit’s hand as he spun around.  
“Well hello love,” Logan smirked.   
“Hello darling,” Deceit said. “You wouldn’t mind if I bit you, would you?” Deceit went for Logan neck with his fangs.  
Logan held Deceit back, looking for a way to turn this around. He found the knife drawer, but it was on the other side of the kitchen. Logan pushed against Deceit, which made the two grunt. They made it to the other side, and smashed against the wall. Logan opened the drawer and grabbed the knife.

“Everything ok in there Logan?” Patton called.  
“Everything is good!” Logan called back, as he slit Deceit’s neck. 

As Deceit’s eyes fluttered close, Logan whispered “One point for me,”

_____________

Logan was sitting down with the other Light Sides for a snack. They were all eating jello patton had made.  
But Logan’s tasted...off. Somewhat fruity...  
“Paton, what flavor is this?” Logan asked.  
“It’s chocolate, duh.” Vigil said.  
“Darn it,”  
“What? Do you not like it?” Patton asked.  
“Oh its not that,” Logan’s voice started to slur. “It just means they got a point-“ Logan’s head faceplanted into the table as he succumbed to the poison. 

“Logan!” Patton gasped.   
“Logan walked up!” Roman cried.

“HAHA!! YES!!” Remus appeared. He did a little dance. “I got a point! I got a point!” He sang.  
“Remus! What did you do?!” Virgil said.

Suddenly Logan sat back up, back to life. He straightened his glasses.  
“I’ll admit, didn’t think of that method.” Logan said.  
“I know you didn’t logie, aren’t I smart?” Remus giggled.  
“Well, you got me. 1 point too you.” Logan wrote that down in his notebook.   
“Watch your back Logan, I’ve got lots of tricks up my sleeve!” Remus sunk out.

“Logan, what was that?! Are you ok?!” Roman asked.  
“Do not worry yourself, its a long story.” Logan said. “Thank you for the snack Patton, it was pleasing.”  
“O-Of course,” Patton said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ danganronpa ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wins the killing game...But at what cost?

This game went of for around 3 days. Every once in a while Logan would get killed in front of the light sides, and they would freak out. But other than that the game was going well.  
They were all tied, all at 9 points. One more kill and it would be over.

_____________

Logan was with the Light Sides and Thomas, trying to help him figure out the best way to schedule an event with his friends and also finish his paperwork.  
“Well I think we should figure out what to do with our friends first!” Roman said.  
“If we make plans with friends before we finish work, we possibly won’t be able to make it because we didn’t finish our work.   
“And we'll disappoint our friends if that happens!” Virgil cried.  
“Exactly.”  
“But having something to look forward to will help our work ethic!” Patton said.  
“Actually Patton-“

Thomas’s eyes widened. “LOGAN LOOK OUT!!”

Logan spun around and blocked Remus’s morning star. Her struggle to hold it away. It seemed Remus might win-  
Logan smirked, as he pulled Remus closer, spun his around, and yanked the morning star from his hands. Logan swung the weapon and cut off Remus’s head.  
He looked down, shocked at himself.

“Logan, are you ok?” Virgil asked.  
“I won…” Logan breathed.  
“What?” Thomas asked.  
“I won! Ha ha! I WON!!” Logan cheered.

Remus came back to life and stood up. Deceit also appeared.   
“Horrible job Logan,” Deceit said.  
“That was quick thinking!” Remus patted Logan’s back.   
Logan puffed out his chest in pride.

“What is going on.” Patton said. His voice was not nice and cherry. It was stern, and angry.  
“P-Patton-“  
“No Logan, this has been going on for three days!” Virgil said.  
“I’ve been getting grey hairs from stress!” Roman cried.  
“Logan. What is this. And I won’t take ‘Inside Joke’ for an answer!” Patton crossed his arms.  
“Yeah...we’re worried.” Thomas said.

“We were simply...playing a game?” Logan said.   
“What kind of game is this?!” Roman yelled.  
“We had to kill one another. First to 10 points wins.” Deceit said.  
“It was fun!” Remus said. “You should play sometime!”  
“NO!” Patton said. “We will not be playing this! And neither will Logan!”  
“Excuse me?” Logan looked.   
“Logan kiddo, its not healthy to play this game! Especially with...these sides!”

“Wow, we’re just these sides to you?” Remus faked offense.  
“I’m totally hurt!” Deceit hissed.

They tried to play it off as if they didn;t care. But Logan knew they did.

“See here Patton,” Logan said. “They are sides just like us-“  
“They’re not like us!” Roman said.  
“Yeah, they’re evil!” Virgil said.

Deceit hissed at Virgil, and Virgil hissed back.

“Everyone calm down!” Thomas demanded. “Please Logan, we care about you. The Dark Sides are not evil. But they aren’t the best either-“  
“Fine Thomas.” Logan glared very angerly. “You are our host. So I’ll do what you want...and stay away and them.”  
“...Thank you…” Thomas looked down guilty,

Logan turned to the Dark sides. He was professional, which normally meant he was breaking deep down.  
“Its been a pleasure,” Logan held out his hand. “Good game.”  
Deceit and Remus looked at him concerned. “Good game…” they said as they look his hand.

Suddenly the two dark sides threw Logan into a dip, and smashed their lips on his. Logan was surprised at first, but melted into it. This was their last kiss after all…  
They never wanted to let go, because they knew once they did they would never touch again.

They finally released eachother.   
“Farewell Logan,” Deceit said.  
“We’ll miss you.” Remus said.  
“As will I,” Logan said, “Goodbye.”  
Their hands drifted apart, and the dark sides sunk out.

Logan stood there, his back to the light sides. He hugged himself slightly.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Virgil yelled.  
“WHY DID YOU LET THEM DO THAT!!” Roman gasped.  
“ARE YOU OK?!” Patton screamed.  
“...”  
“...Logan?” Thomas called out.

“It was nothing.” Logan said.  
“NOTHING-“  
“I’ll never see them again anyway, as you requested.” Logan said, too professional. “I will take my leave now.” Logan sunk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan :
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=i%27ve+won+but+at+what+cost+meme&safe=strict&rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS824US824&sxsrf=ALeKk00tworGGDGc6P_CigbgDQZ7m46xCw:1613933161811&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjUxbPG0fvuAhWPLc0KHYNoCm4Q_AUoAXoECBMQAw&biw=1920&bih=912#imgrc=UDEMqLA7UUO84M


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANST ANGST ANGST!

Logan arrived back in his room. His cold, dark, lonely room.  
He fell to his knees, sobs making their way out of his throat.   
“N-No,” Logan said to himself. “I...I can’t cry. I’m no supposed to feel!” Logan took a deep breathe, and kept the professional act up, even though he was alone.   
He wanted to go to his bed, sob and grieve. But he had work to do.  
Thom,as was his host, and he made the rules. If he wanted Logan to forget all about the Dark sides, so be it…

Logan sat at his desk, and worked for hours. He skipped dinner and he didn;t sleep. If he slept, he would dream. And if he dreamt, all he would see is his lovers-  
The Dark sides. All he would see would be the dark sides. He couldn’t allow himself to break.

“Logan? Logan please open up,” Patton knocked on his door.  
Logan answered it. “May I help you Patton?”  
“Logan are you...ok?” Patton asked.  
“I am fine,” Logan said.   
“I-Its just that...they kissed you, and you seemed so sad, and I was worried-“  
“Patton I will be fine. This is what Thomas wants. And what you wanted.”  
“I-I know but-“  
“Now excuse me, I have work to do.”

______________

Logan acted like this for a week. Pretending he was ok, and that he accepted Thomas’s choice. Deep down he wanted to cry into his lovers’ arms. 

Logan was sitting in his room, working. He had 20 cups of coffee, he hadn’t tried slept in so long. Work meant distractions after all.   
Logan’s eyes began to droop, but he slapped himself awake.

Suddenly, he felt a warm presence. He looked behind him, and saw the Dark Sides.  
“I’m seeing things, great.” Logan sighed.  
“What?” Remus was confused. “No you’re not-“  
“Remus please,” Deceit stopped him. “It seems Logan has slept well these past days.”  
“Oh god sweetie!” Remus grabbed Logan’s face, which was just monotone. “You need to sleep!”

Logan didn’t seem to believe Deceit and Remus were really there. He just kinda accepted the hallucination, and went with it.

“Logan? You there babe?” Remus tapped his face.  
“He thinks we’re not real,” Deceit said. “Logan, darling its us. We’re here.”  
“No...,” Logan slurred his words.

Logan tried to stand from his desk, but started to stumble.   
Remus and Deceit caught him.   
“Darling, you can touch us, hear us. We’re not fake.”  
“We’re real.” Remus said.

Logan’s eyes widened. He wanted to belive they were here, he really did. But no, they couldn’t be…!

“F-Falsehood…” Everything faded to black as Logan passed out in the Dark Sides’ arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

Logan awoke in a dim room. A very familiar one.  
He was in the Dark Sides home.  
Logan tried to sit up, but Deceit gently pushed him back down.

“Darling, you need to rest.” Deceit said softly.   
“Yeah, regain your strength!” Remus said, sitting on the couch.  
“I-I...I have to get back,“ Logan pushed against Deceit and stood. “I can’t be here-“  
“Logan sit you ass back down.” Remus hissed.   
Logan got a bit scared, and sat back down. 

“Logan, you obviously aren’t taking care of yourself! Since we separated…” Remus held Logan’s hand.  
Logan looked away.  
“Why haven’t you been keeping well?” Deceit asked.   
“How can I possibly live without you. There’s no point…” Logan sighed.  
Deceit and Remus nodded at eachother. They kissed Logan’s hands, and stood up.  
“Rest darling, we’ll be back.” Remus whispered.  
Logan wanted to ask where they were going, but his eyes drooped, and he fell asleep again.

___________

Deceit and Remus rose up in front of Thomas.  
“Wh-What are you doing here?!” Thomas fell back in surprise.  
“We have a bone to pick with you!” Remus scolded. “And I’ll tear it from your body-“  
“Thomas we _aren’t _devastated because of you.” Deceit crossed his arms.  
“Look, I don’t know what was going on between you guys and Logan.” Thomas stood. “But whatever it was it’s over! I won’t let you hurt Logan!”  
“You think we were hurting Logan, hm?” Remus glared. “We’ll fine, lets show you what happened to him because we weren’t there!” Remus grabbed Thomas and sunk out.__

__…_ _

__The Dark sides and Thomas rose up in the Dark Sides home. Logan lay on the couch, weak and pale.  
“Wh-What happened?!” Thomas gasped as he knelt next to the Logical Side.  
“Ever since you separated us, he wan’t taking care of himself.” Remus said.  
“We finally couldn’t stop ourselves, and we checked on him. He was weak and tired, and collapsed in our arms.” Deceit sighed.   
“This is all my fault…” Thomas breathed.  
“UH YEAH-“_ _

__“Thomas! Thank goodness your ok!” Patton rose up with the other two light sides.  
“Dark Sides, why have you brought Thomas to your realm!” Roman roared.  
“This is why!” Remus stepped aside and revealed Logan.  
“L-Logan!!” Virgil gasped.  
“Did you not even realize he was gone?!” Deceit hissed._ _

__“Wh-What happened to him?” Patton teared up.  
“He wasn’t taking care of himself,” Thomas said. “Its our fault. We split Logan and the people he loves apart…”  
The Light Sides looked guilty._ _

__“Dark Sides, I am sorry.” Patton said. “This was a bad choice for everyone, and we will never separate you again.”  
“If Logan is happy with you, why should we stop that?” Roman said.  
“Yeah…” Virgil said._ _

__Suddenly, Logan stared and awoke.  
“H-Hello…” he said. “Sorry I inconvenienced you all…”  
“Shut up you fool!” Remus hugged Logan.  
“We were very worried..” Deceit said._ _

__“Logan, we are so sorry.” Patton said. “You deserve love, and we shouldn’t keep you from it.”  
“Thank you Patton,” Logan said._ _

__The Light Sides took Thomas back to his room, and left Logan alone with his lovers._ _

_______________ _

__

__The Dark Sides and Logan all cuddled together.  
“I’m glad everything is finally working out,” Logan smiled.  
“I’m not,” Deceit kissed Logan’s cheek.   
Remus handed Logan a jar of Crofters.   
“Its a sweet jar,” Remus licked his lips.  
Logan kissed Remus.  
“You’re sweeter,” Logan smirked.  
“No fair I want in,” Deceit stole a kiss as well._ _

__The three kissed and cuddled together._ _

__And they would be together and never part again_ _

__THE END_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice happy ending! I hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
